


I'll come if you call, promise

by Castiels_Broken_Fool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, F/M, Lack of self care, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Broken_Fool/pseuds/Castiels_Broken_Fool
Summary: Reader moves on from her breakup with cas... castiel has a harder time amd after the boys give up, she confronts castiel who wants her back but reader wont be having it





	I'll come if you call, promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deymorale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deymorale/gifts), [Fandom_Trash_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/gifts), [GuardianDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDemon/gifts), [Ringleader2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringleader2/gifts).



**On the road w/ reader:**  
**Third person P.O.V**

_"I can't even begin to fathom how he thinks protecting me slows him from protecting the boys! How is me being at his side and worrying about him distracting?! How is this my fault when all he had to do was freaking talk to me?!"_

You bellowed to yourself inside your mind as you mindlessly drove down the rode in an old classic you had boosted a while back when you had met them boys... the first time you met casti-- nope. Not even gonna think about it. You turned up the radio, the tape Dean had made for you, even if he didn't like it, Alexander Hamilton. You personal favorite "Satisfied" was playing from the begining. In your opinion, 'Say No to This' should have been playing but that's only in books and fairytales where coincidences happen right? Right. So why the hell where you letting yourself believe that heaven was Castiel's reason for leaving you? Because at this point, it was the only fucking excuse that didn't hurt.

 **Back @ the bunker:**  
**Third person P.O.V**

Dean turned on his heel as the bunker door slammed close, marking the last time (y/n) would ever walk through that door willingly again. He gave a cold glare to Castiel, speaking just as darkly," you didn't tell her.... you lied to her once again after pushing her away and this... this is something we have to suffer with you?!" The vein in his neck buldged as he forced himself to speak calmly, but it didn't quiet work.

Castiel didn't flinch, merely standing his ground," No, I didn't tell her. Heather is my choice, the choice I made. I assumed (y/n) would be able to pick up I was no longer interested if I stopped answering her calls, ignored her pleas, let her down, I assumed she would be smart enough to pick up on the fact I no longer wanted her."

Sam raised his head, those misty eyes gathering tears, his best friend gone, Dean mad, Castiel lying. He was suffering and just like Dean had stated, for once, it wasn't their fault. It was Castiel's. Not his, he would be damned-- wait, he is damned... they all are... so what was he so worked up for, besides, he had her number, to all her phones. If he or Dean needed her, they knew how to find her.

 **Four months later:**  
**Readers  side**  
**Third person P.O.V**

No, you hadn't been okay, atleast not in human standards, you lived off alcohol and diner foods. You hunted till you were numb, then drank away the numbness, slept it off, showered hunted. The vicous cycle was never ending. Every now and then you flirted, wanting to get back in the game but you couldn't. You saw him. Everywhere. That face of an approaching man, that window in the motel lobby, the mirror. You felt him in your dreams, tasted him in the beer you drank. He was everywhere... and yet, nowhere... he didn't love you, atleast not entirely, could you live with that? _"That's what I'm doin' now ain't it?"_ You thought to yourself on many occasions, but the question was usually drowned in alcohol, cause that's just what hunters do.

 **Back @ the bunker**  
**Four months later**  
**Third person P.O.V**

Dean watched T.V., Hunted, ate, drank, had sex, showered, repeat. Honestly, he wasn't even the one with a heartbreak but damn... he thought about you... he always had, even when you were with Castiel. He had feelings for you and watching you leave because Cas messed up, not even giving Dean a second glance. Ouch, what a slap to the face, but, it was understood, you didn't see him like that, how could you? You were friends before anything else. Dean called you here and there, made sure you were alive, you were breathing and heart pumping. Made sure you didn't need for anything: money, food, shelter, clothes, the usual. He did his job, and he watched Castiel royally mess up his.

Sam would have been lying if he said he didn't care you were gone. His best friend, like his little sister, girl he would do anything for... waltzed right out without a second chance at maybe trying again, just up and gone... how could he find the means to go on. He texted you, even if you didn't need anything, he made sure you weren't alone. He made sure you had some one to come to, a home to return to, some place to go... anything you needed. He made sure they would have it if you asked.

On hunts it was getting hard for them, they always made sure you were safe and sound, made sure to head count. Always invited you to tag along and be with them, for drinks, gambles, monster hunts, star gazing, drive arounds... now, they had nothing but eachother and Cas if he and... and... what's her name, he had so many since you left. It was like he was trying to fill a gap and couldn't. He was sinking hard and fast.

 **Eight months later:**  
**Readers motel room**  
**Third person P.O.V**

Your phone alerted you, another text. Oh. Goodie. You flop onto your bed, landing on your belly as you open the screen. Dean and Sam in a group chat. Great.   
**Sammy** : (y/n/n), please, talk to him, he is a mess and angels aren't supposed to be messes... please?

 **Deanie weenie** : sweetheart, we can come get you if it makes you feel better... or we can come to you, please come on...

 **(Y/n)** : fine. I'll talk to him but just this once. Don't expect anything to change or something in return, I'm not avaliable to him anymore. Meaning Castiel lost his chance and nothing will ever change that. Ever.

They sent their thanks and praised, a few emojis and a promise of beer and food later on. You thought maybe this will be different, it can't be as bad as they say, he is an angel, there is no way in hell he is just as they say if not worse.

You could not have been more wrong.

After shooting your "short and to the point" prayer, you were repulsed by what you saw and smelt. He needed a shower, a shave, fresh clothes, a tooth brush, a comb and god new what else but alcohol was definitely not needed, at all.

Cas turned around, his eyes sunk and tired, his hair oiled and dirty, his clothes stained, disgusting and hanging loosely on him. His teeth had yellowed and his baby blue orbs were glossed over, looking sickly and a bit yellow. The mark of liver disease, which he could heal, but he won't, not yet.

He gave a weak smile, definitely tipsy, "(y/n)? Oh, baby, I thought you were gone from me forever... I was so--" you cut him off, he was not gonna play this game. Not today, or ever. It was over.

You held your chin high and clenched your jaw a bit to look meaner and scarier than you thought," Castiel. I am not your baby, nor will I ever be again. You broke me, shattered me to bits and for what, heavens dirty deeds and a lie they told you to sell me? Ain't happening again. I let you drag me around for a year, well guess what, never again angel wings."

The pain in his face would have killed you if he hadn't already left you for dead a year ago... you were free now, you didn't need or want him, you had other options, better options... what did you need him for?

He spoke, his voice cracked and rugged, broken and splintered, hell, you didn't care, let it break him when he opened his mouth, let that be this sorry mans curse... it's what tore you from him in the first place.  "(Y/n/n), please... let me make it up to you, let me show you i was wrong... let me prove to you what youre really worth, please?"

You shook your head, you were not gonna fall for this again. No, it was done and that was that. " Castiel, if you don't get your sorry excuse of an angel ass out of here, you will be nothing but a burned out shell of Jimmy Novak when im offically through with you." You met his shattered face with a cold glare, crossed arms and an irritated tapping foot. He nodded and mumbled," I love you babygirl."

Normally, you would have responded civilly, hugged and kissed him, made him feel better, but you couldnt, hostility had won. You turned and smirked, done with his games.

"New number, who dis" and with out a trace. He vanished.   
  



End file.
